Repetition Gone Bad
by berri-blossom intensity.xo
Summary: Five years ago, Itachi took advantage of Sakura. Sakura has to go back in time to prevent the Uchiha massacre and she wants revenge. Time Travel fic. itasaku


Author's Note: This is my first Naruto fanfiction! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Rated M

Romance

Repetition Gone Bad

Chapter One

"Tsunade, but why me?" Sakura stood in her mentor's office wearing her Anbu uniform. She had just come back from an S ranked mission. Her mentor folded her hands together. She hid the irritation she felt and grabbed the sake hidden under her desk.

Tsunade gave a slight nod of her head and chuckled."Sakura, as your mentor, I am confident in your abilities to prevent the Uchiha massacre. You are the only one who is more than qualified fro this mission."

"But-"She shook her head vigorously. She met her mentor's eyes letting her anger show. The entire idea sound ridiculous to her. Why her instead of Kakashi-sensei or Naruto?

"No buts Sakura, this is your mission,"stated Tsunade as she folded her hands on the table.

Sakura bowed her head in defeat. She can't do anything about it. After all, she did surpass her mentor with her medic skills and inhuman strength but she still doubt that she alone can change something like the massacre. She snorted to herself at the thought of saving Sasuke. After he left Konoha and left her at the bench, she realized that she can not love him anymore. He would just end up as a power-craved idiot.

"For this mission, I will sent you in time, about three months before the massacre. Your memory will be intact. You will be the same age as Itachi Uchiha,"said Tsunade.

Sakura flinched at the sound of his name. That bastard Itachi. She remembered that night, about five years ago when he took advantage of her.

Her mentor stood up and enveloped her in a hug. "I know this may be difficult for you. Think of this as a second chance in life. Not many people get this kind of chance."

She let go of her apprentice, noticing the tears gathered up in her apprentice's eyes. She had really grown up, after all those years; she had become a strong and wise konochi.

Sakura quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "I'm going to miss you. I won't let you down, sensei," said Sakura. Stepping forward, she gave her mentor one last hug and gave her a determined nod.

Sakura watched as Tsunade made quick hand seals. White light surrounds her body instantly, before she knows it, darkness surround her within seconds. She felt like she was falling into endless space. She reached around her to grasp on any object that would support her fall but failed miserably. All around her… pitch black.

"It's only the beginning,"whispered Sakura. Shutting her eyes, she let herself fall into a slumber.

-----

"_You taste good, "a male voice said. He took off her strapless dress in a blink of an eye. The dress was thrown off to the side of the bed with a soft flutter. He stared lustfully at her heaving breasts. Her nipples hardened from the cold temperature in the room. _

_He cupped his masculine hands over her breasts and gave out a groan. Sakura hid her blush and looked away. She knew that her breasts were not too big or too small. It was just somewhere in between. _

_Using his hands, he massaged her breasts gently, earning a groan from the pink haired konochi under him. With the tip of his tougue, he took a tentative lick at her harden nipple and took it completely in his mouth. _

_She grabbed onto the sheets above her head._

"_Ah-stop, "she groaned as his hand start to massage her thighs. The rope around her wrists burned her skin as she tugged at them violently. She could sense charka in the rope that held her but she couldn't do anything to cut it. _

"_Don't fight me,"Itachi whispered, placing kisses along her jaw line, distracting her as one of his hands rubbed her vagina with the rub pads of his thumb. The smell of her arousal made his member hot. His pants didn't' feel so comfortable with his growing member. He was shirtless with only his pants on but the female under him was bare. Her soft flesh molded against his hard body. The thought of moving in her body made him purr dangerously. _

"_Itachi, stop it. I don't want you,"she growled venomously. Her eyes showed her rage and defiance. She didn't' have enough strength to stop him and she was vulnerable and no less, exposed to him. Sure, she may be on the pill, but that doesn't mean that she is going to let the mass murderer rape her. _

'_You might as well just enjoy the ride' her inner said._

'_You are kidding me right? He is a cold- hearted murderer!' _

'_Cold? I wouldn't say cold. Look at his body. He is steaming hot.' _

_Sakura groaned to herself. She was tempted to slap her forehead with her hand but of course, she can't do that since she's tied up by that bastard. _

_Within seconds, Itachi discarded his pants. Sakura blushed at the sight of his erected member. She unconsciously licked her lips at the length and thickness of his shaft._

"_I want to taste it,"Sakura whispered. Itachi's eyes darkened dangerously as he leaned forward her. He placed his hands on either side of the konochi's head as he moved his throbbing member a few inches from her pink lips._

"_Suck me clean and you will be rewarded,"he purred. _

"_But I want to touch you,"said Sakura. She gave a pout when Itachi nudged his tip against her lips. His eyelashes lowered as he watched her opened her lips and took a tentative lick of the tip of his member. She then opened her mouth and tilted her head so that his tip was in her mouth. She sucked on it and grazed it with her teeth. _

_Itachi's eyes narrowed at the sight and hissed, "Enough, I will reward you now."_

_Heat pooled in her stomach as she let out a whimper. He pried he legs apart and starts to grind the length of his member against her pink folds. The head between her legs intensified when she felt his hot smooth member rub against her. _

"_Stop-ah, "Sakura moaned. She arched her back from the bed and pressed the lower part of her body against him. His lips claimed hers in a rough kiss while he grinds his length faster. Her eyes shut tightly, feeling something build up inside her. He r juices allowed his length to go faster with greater friction. Itachi detached his length from her vagina and thrust two fingers into her. Her face flushed pink with her eyes half-lidded. She moaned as the fingers thrust into her body, stretching her in pleasurable ways. _

"_A virgin, "groaned Itachi as he twist his fingers, watching the way her breasts bounces in a rhythm every time he thrust his fingers in and out of her core. The wet sound made from her juices only made it more enjoyable for him._

"_Say my name,"he commanded, adding another finger to her core, he stretched her as her curled his fingers in her tight opening._

"_Itac-ah,"chanted Sakura. She watched his fingers disappear and reappear in herself till-_

"No!" screamed Sakura. A thin layer of cold sweat covered her body. Finding herself sitting in a middle of a field near the forest outside of Konoha. In the distance, she could see her village. Still shaken by her nightmare, she stood up.

_To be continued…_

Author's Note: Everyone! Please review!! :D Tell me what you think. I'll try to learn from my mistakes.

I know my grammer sucks and I'm sorry for that. *runs away


End file.
